Family Before Time
by The Night Ninja
Summary: Zane has 13 siblings,Wu is his nephew. Oh and they are all thousands of years old. Follow this family through crazy times and Wu repetedly being scolded by his mother,also is Garmadon really Lloyd's father? Find out in Family Before Time
1. Who are they

**Alright so i know I have other stories to finish but my friend has abandon the fandom so I have a ton of stories to get posted,plus this is the only one I don't have writers block for so here is a story that throws all cannon out the window.**

 **I own nothing in this story and the idea for this came from my friend.**

Zane and the Ninja were training in the deck, when Zane got a letter from the Falcon. Zane quickly read over. As he read the letter, his eyes grew wider. A smile grew on his face as he read further on. He saw that his sisters were coming to visit. All of them. The ninja didn't know about his sisters, and his one brother. He had his sisters which were a lot even without all them, At this point only 4 were coming out of the twelve sisters he has. Flameria, Mara, Katie, and Rivera were all coming to visit. So was his brother, Sulfuric Acid. He couldn't wait to see his friends reaction to the fact that he had siblings. He couldn't wait to see his family again. He really couldn't wait to see Mara, she was only 3, thousand, years old. He missed his youngest sister, she was his favorite sister out of all of them. But he really enjoyed the sleep he got when she wasn't there. He went into his room, and put the letter with all the others he had gotten over the years he has been away from them.

"Who was that from?" Asked Kai

"An old friend, Kai." said Zane

"Who?" Asked Lloyd

"Just an old friend who has asked permission to come here." Said Zane

"He may come Zane." Said Wu

"Thank you." Said Zane as he walked into his room. As soon as he got to his room, he burst out laughing. Sensei Wu was supposed to be all knowing and he can't tell that it is a girl coming to visit. Some Sensei, he is. A few days later, Zane was eating breakfast as Nya walked in, frustrated that her hair wasn't cooperating the way she wanted it to. She wanted a nice sophisticated hairdo, but she kept messing it up.  
"Ugghhhh!" She screamed

"You ok?" Asked Zane

"No, I want to look nice for my date with Jay, but nothing is working for me!" She screamed

"I could try." Said Zane as he moved behind her.

"You can't do much worse than I have." Said Nya

"How's that?" Asked Zane as he finished the bun. It looked exactly like Nya wanted it.

"How did you do that?" She exclaimed

"I grew up with twelve sisters, I learned to do hair at three." Said Zane as he put in the last bobby pin.

"Odd question, but would you help me with my makeup, and you have twelve sisters!?" Shouted Nya

"Yes, that is who is visiting today, and I would asked Sulfur though, on the makeup, I am not good at that." Said Zane

"OK, when are they arriving?" Asked Nya

"Now." Said Zane as he heard Mara asking for him.

"There they are now." said Zane as the other ninja came into the dining room.

"Who?" Asked jay

"My friends." Said Zane as Mara came bolting into the room.

"Zay, Zay!" Mara screamed. Mara had Blue eyes and blond hair just like Zane's but her's were in pigtails. Zane quickly grabbed onto the speeding bullet that was his youngest sister.

"Mara, don't run off like that!" Flameria scolded

"But me saw Zay Zay." said Mara as if it was the answer to the world. That's when Katie came in. She looked exactly like Zane, except female. Flameria had brilliant red hair, and Green cutting eyes. She quickly moved as Katie crashed into Zane knocking him backward.

"Zane!" She shouted as they fell to the ground and started to talk really fast to her brother.

"Again?" asked Rivera as she walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kai

"This happens whenever the two of, never mind the three of them get together they start talking to each other really fast, and none of us have a chance to understand them. HI, I'm Riviera, that is Katie and Sulfur. The Little one is Mara, and that is the eldest Flameria." said Rivera, she has grey hair and eyes the color of lightening.  
"Hi, I'm Kai, This is Jay, That's my sister Nya, and her Boyfriend Jay." said Kai when Sensei Wu gasped.

"What is it sensei?" Asked Jay

"Mom!?" Asked Sensei

"Wu?" Asked Flameria

"Mom, you know Zane?" Asked Wu

"That's my little brother. Why?" asked Flameria

"He's my student." said Wu

"Z, You're his student?" asked Riviera

"uh, not really, I faked most of it, I know everything he is teaching them, didn't you teach him more, Flameria?" asked Zane

"No their father refused to let me teach them that early." said Flames

How is that young, I was ten when you taught me that." said Zane

"I know, Z, I know." said Flameria

"I just didn't get him sis." said Zane

"I know, me neither Zay, Zay." Said Katie and sulfur in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jay

"Umm, nothing." said everyone as they looked away from them.

"No, seriously. What are you talking about?" asked Kai

"Z?" asked Flameria

"They're not ready, well except maybe Lloyd." Said Zane

"What about Wu?" asked Katie

"Not at all, he believes only in spinjitzu, not in others, plus he could die, if he tried it." Said Zane

"Ohh," said Flames looking distressed.

"I'm sorry sister." said Sully looking at Zane with concern.

"Brother, I am fine, I know they won't live forever I am fine." said Zane

"I know, but I worry for you. After your death, you know how we were." said Katie

"I know but I promise I won't do anything stupid." Said Zane

"Don't make promises you can't keep, little one." said a voice from behind them, a tall girl with grey hair and grey eyes, looked over at Zane, with a smile on her lips.

"Tornada!" Zane screamed as he rushed to her. He embraced as firmly as he could. She wrapped her arms around him, and just smiled. She holds him close, and just holds onto him. He missed her so much, a few hundred years ago, she was stabbed protecting him, She told him to run, and he did. He just ran. When he stopped, he saw that she wasn't behind him. He turned and ran back toward her. He grabbed her hand as soon as he got to her.

"Tornada!" He had screamed

"Tornada, I missed you sissy!" Zane said

"I missed you too. I am so sorry for not waking up when you needed me." said Tornada

"It's ok." said Zane, though his voice was muffled by Tornada's gi.

"No, it's not." said Tornada

"You were 4 I should've been stronger, faster, something." said Tornada

"Tornada you were 20, It doesn't matter if you were stronger, or faster, or whatever, you think could have helped, we were young, we didn't know what we do now. So You couldn't do anything, anyway." said Flameria

"That's right, sissy." said The triplets in unison.

"OK, well when are the rest getting here?" asked Zane

"Soon, don't worry. They will get here in due time." Said Tornada.

"I Can't wait to see M and C again." Zane said as his eyes glazed over with memories. Soon he shakes his head and is back in the present.

"Uh-oh," Is all that is heard before everything goes downhill.

"What do you mean?" Asked Nya scared.

"You'll see." Said Katie as two small children come running in.

"Zay ZAY!" Screamed the two.

"Mischief, Chaos!" The triplets called to them.

"Zay, zay you left, why?" Asked Mischief

"I had to be 'taught' spinjitzu. I have never been so…" Zane said  
"So what? Bored?" Asked Jay

"Don't!" Screamed all the siblings.

"Why?" Asked Cole as the ship went upside down and everyone landed on the ceiling, Lloyd turned pink, Kai was purple, and Jay was purple with pink and red polka dots. Zane took one look at them and started to laugh. The others looked over and just couldn't help but laugh. Cole and Nya looked at their brother's predicament and looked at themselves, relieved and laughing at them. They were the only ones that were wearing normal clothes for they were actually nice to Zane, and didn't make him feel bad, about being a nindroid. The other ninja were very upset to see the others, looking normal, while they looked like fools. Especially in front of some really cute girls.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Tornada.

"Well, sister. I believe they are angry that they got embarrassed in front pretty girls." Said Sully. Zane walked over to them, and got in there faces.

"You even think about getting with one of my sisters, you hurt them,I end you." Zane said

"Shit!" Said jay

"Say that again, there are children here." Said Zane

"Crap!" Said Jay. Flameria hit him over the head.

"Crap! SHIT!" Yelled Mischief and Chaos

"FLUORINE URANIUM CARBON POTASSIUM!" yelled Zane

"What?" Asked The ninja

"HEHEHE!" Said Jay as he got the joke. He started to laugh, then so did his siblings as they got the joke. Sulfur was dying on the floor with laughter. Katie was barely standing and had to lean on Zane. The twins were looking around not quite getting the joke. Mara was sitting there looking around not even realizing the twins were messing with her. She looked up and Saw sulfur was laughing so went over to him.

"Why you laughing?" She asked

"Just something brother said little one." Said Sulfur in between laughing.

"Ohh, ok." Said Mara

"Hey, Sulfur can you help Nya with something she needed your special help." Said Zane putting emphasis on Special.

"OK, come on Nya, Let me help you out." Said Sulfur as they went toward her room. Twenty minutes later, after Zane convinced the twins to turn the ninja back to their original color, Nya came in looking pretty cute. Well really hot to Jay


	2. The Rest Arrive

Jay walks hand in hand with Nya, Looking at them anyone can guess that the date went well, Nya's hair was messed up, and Jay was flushed.

"Seems someone had some fun today, hmm?" Said a young girl that had pink hair and pink eyes. She had a heart shaped birthmark on her cheek. Everything about her screamed lovely. She just had a loving and caring aura about her. Kai had his mouth open and was staring at her. She looked over to where Nya and Jay were. Jay and Nya were taken aback by how young she looked, she looked no older than 12.

"Umm, Hi?" Asked Nya

"Hi i'm Mia Amor. Zane's sister, well one of the twelve he has. Ohh Z, the rest will be here tomorrow." Said Mia

"Awesome!" The triplets cheered.

"By the way, don't worry about anything." Said Mia cryptically to Nya and Jay

"Huh?" Asked Cole in confusion.

"Nothing, sister being cryptic as usual." Said Zane in a hurry

"Ohh, ok." Said Cole. Nya looked at the young girl, in suspicion, why would Zane act like that?

"How old are you Mia?" Asked Cole

"I'm 12." Said Mia

"Ohh, Well, I'm Nya, and this is Cole." Said Nya

"I know Zane told us all about the team. You're nya, that's cole. Kai's in red, Jay is in blue, Lloyd is in green, And Wu, is obviously the old one." Said Mia

"You're older than me!" Shouted Wu

"Ok, so I am. What's your point?" Asked Mia

"Nothing." Said Wu

"Ohh, Zane. By the way, Flora, and Hela are coming, along with Sol, and Saphira." Said Mia

"Ok." Said Zane as he made more food.

"They're here." Said Mia

"Course they are." Said Katie as four girls walk in. One girl was wearing nothing but green. Green shirt, green pants, her hair was green with a pink streak in it. The next girl was in all black. Black shirt, black skirt, black hair with purple highlights, spiked choker collar, and black heels, as well as piercings and multiple dragon skull tattoos,as well as dark makeup. She looked down right scary to the ninja. One had what looked like Gems in her hair. She was dressed in all purple with sequins, and rhinestones, all over her dress. The other had a yellow, and white dress on. Her hair was pink,green,and purple,and covered with glitter, she wore gold heels. Zane immediately got up and ran over and hugged them.

"Saphira! Flora! Hela! Sol!" Said Zane and the others in sinic. The ninja were looking at them, in shock that Zane had that many siblings.

"One question. Where are they gonna sleep?" asked Jay

"We have extra rooms," Said Nya

"Alright." Said Flameria

"Me sweep wit zay zay" said Mara attaching herself to Zane's leg.

"You will see Zane in the morning." Said Flamera

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Mara

"Yes, you will sleep in your own bed." Said Flameria

"No." Said Mara folding her small arms across her chest.

"Mara, if you sleep in your own bed, I will make breakfast in the morning." Said Zane Bargaining with the youngest of the family.

"Zane, isn't…?" Started Cole

"Shh." Said Zane as he glared at the ninja, a clear warning saying if you say a word your life will be hell.

"Ok, Zay Zay." Said Mara as Flameria led her into a bedroom. Mara would be bunking with Nya tonight. Sol, Flora, Hela, Sapphire, were all rooming together. Flameria, Tornada, Katie, Rivera, were all rooming together, as were Mischief, Chaos, and Mia a mor, were rooming in another. Sulfur was rooming with the ninja on the floor, or sharing Zane's room.


End file.
